Engelim Garten?
by Engel69
Summary: Es geht um Hermine. Am Anfang is es eine Romanze aber dann beginnt das Spannende. Denk ich mal gg RHr ein bisschen HHr ganz wenig und HGw. Hrm lests es einfach : Und bitte viele viele Fb danke danke :


Kapitel 1

Endlich wieder zuhause. Missmutig warf sie den schweren Koffer aufs Bett. Nach so einem Jahr kann man nur noch sterben. Oder schlafen. Oder einfach nicht mehr daran denken. Streit , Streit, noch mehr Streit mit Ron und noch dazu einen fiesen Streit mit Harry. Klar, das sie sich mit Ron streitet war nichts neues. Sie nimmts ja auch nicht so ernst wenn es um Ron geht, weil sich die zwei innerhalb eines Tages wieder verstehen. Aber mit Harry. Das ein Mensch sich so verändern kann in 2 Monaten Ferien. Scheisse. Erst mal müsste sie Duschen. Den Tag von sich abwaschen. Die Rückfahrt im Hogwardszug war die reinste Folter. Wenn sie so zurück denkt, kann sie sich nicht vorstellen warum sie nicht laut aufgeschrien hatte. Das Trio hatte sich angeschwiegen. Böse angeschaut und angeschwiegen. Sie hatte Harry darauf angesprochen warum er sich so verändert hatte.. Fehler, fataler, fataler Fehler Das ganze verlief ungefähr so

_Ist irgentwas in den Ferien passiert? Fragte sie vorsichtig nach_

_Nein nicht das ich wüsste warum? Rief er übertrieben unschuldig und mied ihren Blick_

_Harry sieh mich an, du kannst es mir sagen! Du hast dich ziemlich verändert. Sagte sie bestimmt_

_Ach wirklich? Vielleicht weil ich gemerkt habe das das Leben nicht nur aus lernen besteht. Die Erkenntnis solltest du auch mal machen!rief er plötzlich auf und funkelte sie böse an._

_Nur weil ich nicht gleich mit jedem herumfummel der mir übern Weg- doch er fiel ihr schon ins Wor._

_Als ob jemand mit dir rumfummeln würde!_

Wamm. Dieser Satz traf sie wie ein schlag ins Gesicht. Wenn Malfoy oder irgent jemand anderes das gesagt hätte, wäre es ihr beinahe egal. Nur nicht Harry. Ihr bester Freund. Anscheinend wusste er auch das er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte und verstummte sofort. Eine Entschuldigung war aber nicht zu hören. Ron schaute von seiner Schachpartie die er sich mit Neville lieferte erschrocken auf. Neville- der anscheinend nicht mitbekommen hatte nütze die Gelegenheit um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Normalerweise würde er so etwas nie tun, aber wenn man gegen Ron spielte verlor man langsam den Mut und die Hoffnung. Als keiner von beiden, Harry und Hermine, etwas sagte vertiefte er sich wieder in seine Schachpartie. Hermine las weiter ihr Buch. Musste aber heftig schlucken, zum Glück bekam es keiner mit.

Das war die letzte Unterhaltung mit Harry. Ihr tat es leid, auch wenn sie verletzt war. Und ziemlich wütend. Langsam schlich sie die Treppen runter und machte sich etwas zu trinken. Als sie sich auf die Terrasse setzte um sich ein wenig zu Sonnen hörte sie einen dumpfen Aufprall. Vorsichtig sah sie auf und ging in die Richtig von der sie glaubte das Geräusch kam. Da sah sie ihn. Und sofort vergaß sie Harry und Hogwarts. Bis zu diesem Moment war sie überzeugt davon das es so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick nicht gibt. Wie gesagt bis zu den Moment wo sie zum ersten mal in seine Augen sah. Wunderschön. Das war das passende Wort für ihn. Er lächelte sie verlegen an. Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen lächelte sie zurück. Plötzlich kam sie sich unheimlich dämlich vor- steht da im Garten und grinst vor sich hin ohne etwas zu sagen. Also fasste sie Mut. Er schien dieselbe Idee zu haben und sagte zaghaft „Hey, ich bin Merik." „Hallo, mein Name ist Hermine." Stille. Verdammte Stille. Obwohl es sicherlich genug Fragen geben würde. Woher er zum Beispiel kam. Was er hier macht. Aber sie konnte nichts sagen. Wie ein kleines Schulmädchen stand sie da und betrachtete ihn. „ Tut mir leid das ich einfach so rein geplatzt bin. Könnte ich zufällig hinein kommen und „ Pause. „Dir das Gesicht waschen?" half sie ihm weiter . Ein wenig erschrocken sagte er „ Ja, genau!" und er grinste wieder. Langsam gingen sie hinein. „Ehm.. woher kommst du eigentlich?" versuchte sie ein Gespräch anzufangen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr aber das er über alles – ausser das – reden wollte. „Ok, auf welche Schule gehst du?" Genial. Darüber wusste sie eine Menge zu erzählen. Das hat Vorteile wenn man die beste Freundin von Harry Potter war. Man hatte immer irgentetwas zu erzählen. „ Ich geh auf keine Schule. Also nicht mehr." Mist. „ Aber erzähl ruhig von deiner!" fügte er hastig dazu. Anscheinend hat er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. Also erzählte sie. Ziemlich lange sogar. Von Ron, Malfoy, Snape, sogar von dem Streit mit Harry. Irgentwie hatte sie das Gefühl das sie ihm alles erzählen konnte. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er überhaupt mitkam. Also vergewisserte sie sich immer indem sie kleine Pausen machte. Als sie fertig war herrschte schon wieder Stille. Verdammt. „Hast du schon etwas zum schlafen?" fragte sie. „Nein, ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung.. Muss mir noch ein Hotel suchen." „Schlaf doch einfach hier. Es ist sowieso gerade Hochsaison, da ein Zimmer zu finden ist beinahe unmöglich!" sagte sie bestimmt. Fügte aber dann geschwind ein „Nur wenn du willst natürlich!" dazu. Wieder grinste er. Sie liebte sein Grinsen. „Ja das wäre schön!" Und da war wieder so ein Moment. Sie schauten sich an. Und wieder kam sie sich unendlich dumm vor. Sitzt da und schaut ihn verliebt an- was der jetzt denken muss. Plötzlich gähnte er herzhaft und sagte „ Tut mir leid aber meine Reise war anstrengend!" „ kein Problem bin auch schon müde!" sagte sie sofort. Es ist erst 8 wer geht um 8 schlafe- moment es ist schon 10. Ok das geht. Sie richtete noch Polster und Decke her, ging rauf und schlief fest ein. Plötzlich klopfte er an die Tür. „ Ja?" „Nichts, wollte nur gute Nacht sagen!" Ok das ist echt süß. „Ehm ok gute Nacht!" Ein wenig verwirrt schlief sie erneut ein.

Sie erwachte als sie seinen Atem spürte. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Er wich sofort zurück und stammelte mit seinen grinsen „ Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht ob du noch schläfst.. oder noch lebst.. du hast dich nicht mehr bewegt!" „Kein Problem." Murmelte sie „Und schon einen Plan was wir heute machen können?" rief er munter „Nicht wirklich, bin ja schließlich noch im Tiefschlaf.." nuschelte sie und rieb sich die Augen. „ Wir könnten einkaufen gehen, hab unten in den Kühlschrank geschaut, war nicht grad überzeugend!" Plötzlich wurde sie rot, als ihr klar wurde das sie nicht wirklich viel anhatte. „He so peinlich ist das nicht. In meinem Kühlschrank ist auch nie was!" verdutzt schaute sie ihn an „Na dann! Wenn ich mal wach bin…" Sie schaute auf die Uhr und seufze laut auf- es war gerade mal 6 Uhr. Normalerweise steht sie immer als erstes auf. „ Ja dann?" „ Ehm dann gehen wir!" „Ok, ach ja so ein kleines hektisches Ding wartet auf dich. Mit einem Brief." „Ah das ist Pig. Danke!" „Keine Ursache." Langsam stand sie auf und taumelte zu dem kleinen gefiederten Vieh.

_Liebe Hermine_

_Wir holen dich in 2 Wochen am Samstag um 12 ab. Freu mich schon. Und glaub Ginny kein Wort , sie spinnt wiedermal !Hab Harry schon bescheid gesagt. Mann der ist vielleicht komisch!_

_Ron_

Sie war schon gespannt auf den Brief von Ginny. Anscheinend nervt es ihn auch das Harry so anders ist.

_Hey Hermine_

_Bitte du musst kommen, ohne dich halt ichs hier nicht aus. Ron treibt mich in den Wahnsinn- redet die ganze Zeit von dir. Schrecklich, mir raucht schon der Kopf. _

_Was hast du erlebt? Was gibt's neues?_

_Habe was rausgefunden, muss ich dir dann erzählen! Es lag zwar schon auf der Hand aber- tut mir leid Ron steht hinter mir und nervt mich_

Dann stand eindeutig nicht in Ginnys Schrift –

_Liebe grüße Ginny_

Manchmal tat ihr Ginny sehr leid. Mit so vielen Brüdern jeden Tag zurecht zu kommen war sicherlich nicht leicht. Sie überlegte ob sie ihr von Merik erzählen sollte. Lieber nicht sonst kommen die Fragen. Und was sollte sie schon sagen, das er in ihren Garten flog, sie ihn mit nach Hause genommen hatte und sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Apropos Merik. Verwirrt schaute sie sich im Zimmer um und stellte fest das er auf ihren Bett eingeschlafen war. Anscheinend doch kein so überzeugter Frühaufsteher. Aber bei der Couch konnte sie es verstehen. Auf der einzuschlafen war hart. Kein Wunder das er so müde war. Leise schlich sie ins Badenzimmer und duschte sich.


End file.
